Come on Out my Buddy!
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: Nate Adams is a Buddyfighter for the new world, Yokai World. Paired up with a powerful Buddy, he is in charge of keeping the peace between the Yokai World and the Human World, all the while trying to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Come on Out my Buddy!**

 **Hey everybody, I'm back to try and write another Buddyfight crossover. Hopefully, this time I am actually going to get past the first chapter. Yeah, for anyone who actually read my first Buddyfight crossover, I apologize, but if I had actually tried to continue it, there would have been a huge mess. Maybe one day I will try to rewrite it, but not now. And now I'm ramblings, so let's stop focusing the past and instead let's focus on something new. I have recently been replaying Yo-kai Watch and rewatching Buddyfight, and I just got inspired. I won't spoil a lot, but Yokai are now Buddy monsters. While they are Buddy monsters, they function pretty much the exact same as they do in anime/video games. Any monster's from the Yokai world will be an actual Yokai so I will not really be describing their appearance. Just look it up. Let's get started.**

 **Buddyfight timeline wise, it starts just after Gao fights Tetsuya.**

 **I don't have anything to really say. I mean, I don't own Yokai Watch or Futurecard Buddyfight, so good luck.**

 **Legend**

"Talking"

|Core Gadget|

(Attack/Critical/Defense)

Player: Life value; gauge; hand cards; monster and item placement

" _Speech from devices"_

 _Writing_

' _special speech'_

 ***Location; Relative Time***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Unknown Location***

"Yokai are mysterious Buddy monsters who live parallel to humans in peace, but there are some who wish to destroy that peace and cause untold chaos. It is my duty to stop this new evil, but I can't do it alone. I need someone who will do what is right, that is why I chose you as my Buddy. So steel your resolve and prepare yourself for the coming trials!" A male voice proclaimed. In a small house, a young boy suddenly opened his eyes before looking at a strange red watch.

 ***Springdale Triangle Park; 3:00 P.M.***

A group of four kids were gathered at the local park opening card packs.

"Hey, check it out. I got a rare card!" A female girl said waving a magic World card.

"Man, you got lucky, Katie. The best I got was an uncommon." A headphone-wearing boy stated sadly. "What did you get, Bear?"

"I got you both beat, Eddie. I got a double rare," a large boy boasted.

"Nate, you haven't even opened your pack, yet. Is something wrong?" Katie asked the final boy who was just staring at his card pack.

"Sorry, Katie. I was just thinking about things," a brown haired boy wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a strange red watch on his left wrist (Yokai Watch Model U Version E) mumbled distractly. Attached to his belt was a core deck case. "Last night, I had a really strange dream. I think my Buddy was trying to tell me something."

"Who is your Buddy, anyway? You keep talking about your Buddy, but no one besides your parents have met him," she asked angrily.

"Don't worry about it, Katie. Nate is probably just embarrassed about how average his buddy is," Bear commented.

"Why does everyone always say that? He's got a lot of responsibilities in his world, so he can only come for brief periods. It's not my fault you never met him," Nate shot back.

"I'm kind of with Bear for this one. You haven't even shown what world your Buddy is from. Is he that average that you don't want to show him to anyone?" Eddie asked.

"Look, if you want to find out who my Buddy is look at the symbol on my watch band. It was a gift from my Buddy to signify our contract. But he doesn't want to cause a lot of trouble for me, so he doesn't really want to be known." Nate explained not falling for the peer pressure.

"Your Buddy will be pleased to know you finally grew a spine," a male voice said from the card pack. A shining light appeared in the air before forming into dark haired man with a two-headed wispy scarf. The background seemed to fade to black as a single sheet of paper flew in front of the man with the words Venoct on it.

"Venoct, what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"My Liege has sent me here to give you a warning," Venoct informed Nate kneeling with his head lowered.

"Venoct, we talked about this. Neither I or my Buddy want you to act like we are your master. We are your friends first," Nate sheepishly said. "Besides, you're causing a scene."

Venoct looked up before noticing that a small crowd has gathered around Nate and him. He quickly got up, and started shooing the people until it was just Nate, Venoct and Nate's friends.

"What was that all about? First, you start talking about your mysterious buddy, and then a monster appears that you know? Is there something that you aren't telling us?" Eddie asked.

"Let's just say, that my position with my world comes with some responsibilities. The Yokai World is a world with many conflicts, so it has been in isolation for over half a century. I was the first person to make contact with that world and I got a Buddy with a fairly high ranked monster. As a result, I am actually authorized by the Buddy police to deal with issues related to Yokai," Nate explained bringing out his core deck case.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but time is of the essence here. I have been authorized to allow you to use my Buddy skill for the time being. Come, I will explain the situation on the way there," Venoct said before his eyes flashed.

|Buddy skill on|

Nate's deck case transformed into a red and black sword with a gemstone in the cross-guard (Enma's blade but with the core gadget symbol in place of where the watch goes). A dragon-like scarf appeared around Nate's neck. Nate grabbed onto the snake and started flying after Venoct.

"I'll see you all later. If one of you could talk to my parents and explain the situation that would be great. Mom should understand what I am talking about," Nate called out before he flew off.

"Good luck, Nate!" Katie shouted.

"Well, this is interesting," Eddie said looking through his phone. "According to the Buddyfight gossip forums, the Yokai World is a world that is parallel to our world filled with unique monsters called Yokai. Apparently, Yokai have the unique ability to affect the personality and actions of people and other monsters," he explained.

"Woah, that sounds awesome!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh, no monster could stand up to my Danger World monsters," Bear said dismissively.

"Maybe, but they are just now beginning to start interacting with the Human world. Right now, only a select few Buddy fighters have access to the Yokai World, but none have been confirmed," Eddie explained.

"Unless you count, Nate. He just confirmed he uses Yokai World. Hey, is there anything about Buddy monster's in the forums?" Katie asked.

"Nothing on them yet. There are rumors that several Yokai are beginning to cause trouble all over Japan, but an unknown fighter has been taking them down extremely quickly," Eddie explained.

"I wonder if that is Nate," Katie said.

"It couldn't be him. Nate may suddenly have this new world, but he is still the same average Nate that we know," Bear dismissed.

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully.

 ***Skies of Springdale***

"So explain to me what the problem is," Nate asked Venoct.

"A group of Yokai from an old tribe has reawakened. They are a dangerous tribe with the ability to possess just about anyone. They are the Wicked Yokai tribe!" Venoct proclaimed dramatically.

"Great, anything else you want to say?" Nate asked.

"There is not much known about the Wicked Yokai, but we do know there are five executive leaders and one big boss of the tribe. We don't know how many other monsters are part of the Wicked Yokai. Right now, one of the executive Yokai, Unfairy, has been sited at the Aibo Academy," Venoct explained.

"Aibo Academy, isn't that where Tasuku Ryuenji goes?" Nate asked excitedly. "I believe so. Perhaps you will get to meet him," Venoct said.

"That would be so cool," Nate exclaimed rushing toward the direction of the academy. "Wait a second, isn't the school day is over already? Why would Unfairy be causing trouble there?" He said slowing down.

"Many students stay after school for clubs, after school activities or just to "hang out" with some friends. It is a prime time for a Yokai to strike," Venoct explained.

 ***Aibo Academy roof; 4:00***

"Man, I can't wait to Buddyfight with Tetsuya again," a red and black haired boy said to his friends.

"Chill out Gao, I still need to tweak your deck to work with your Dragonic Punisher card. You got lucky in today's fight," a boy wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Come on Baku, my Buddy was awesome out there. You don't need to do anything crazy to his deck," a small armored dragon defended his friend.

"Relax Drum, Baku just wants to make sure the deck he built works," Gao said.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like he is dissing your fighting skills," Drum said.

"Perhaps you should try and see it as getting stronger. After all, if you fought the exact same way every time, you would become predictable and easily countered," a lavender haired girl explained.

"I suppose you are right Kuguru. I can't begin to count the number of times I have been beaten when I tried to start a fight the same way," Drum said to the only girl in the group.

"Hey, it's alright, Drum. You were just looking after Gao," Kugura consoled.

"What a bunch of boring humans," a slimy voice said.

"Hey, who said that?" Drum demanded looking around.

"Up here," the voice said revealing itself to be a short pixie like monster. "Bask in my glory, for I am the Wicked Yokai Elite: Unfairy." The pixie said as the background darkened before a slip of paper flew in front of him reading Unfairy.

"Wicked Yokai Elite: Unfairy? I've never heard of that card?" Kuguru said looking through her tablet.

"Hehehehe, I'd be surprised if you had. The Wicked Clan of the Yokai World is unknown to many," Unfairy said arrogantly.

"Yokai World?" Gao asked.

 ***Buddy police office***

"Sir, we just got a report about a rogue monster at Aibo Academy," a blond hair women spoke to her superior officer.

"Get Ryuenji on the scene. Stella, do we know who the monster is?" A man in an elevated chair asked.

"It is not any known card in our database," Stella said.

 ***Roof***

"It is a world that exists parallel to our world, more so than any other monster world. It consists of spiritual creatures that have various powers. Unfortunately, that is all I know about the world," Kuguru explained sadly.

"Hehehe, if you want to know more, I'll lend you my powers," Unfairy said malevolently.

"That's alright. I'm not much of a Buddy fighter," she denied.

"No, I insist. In fact, I'll give you my card right now!" He said menacingly suddenly disappearing before reappearing in front of Kuguru. He slapped a card on Kuguru's head, and a dark aura appeared around her.

"Everything is so unfair, I can't stand it!" She shouted as Unfairy floated behind her.

"Kuguru, what did he do to you?" Baku asked.

"Unfairy has opened my eyes to the unfairness of the world, so I'm going to do something about it!" she shouted angrily as she floated in the air.

"Kuguru, snap out of it!" Gao yelled to his friend.

 ***Sky***

Aibo Academy was just in sight when Venoct stopped and looked towards the roof.

"Nate, I'm detecting Unfairy this way," Venoct said gliding towards the roof. "We must hurry. I feel that he just inspirited someone," He said picking up his speed.

"Right," Nate said following Venoct.

Within minutes, the two neared the roof where they were greeted to a peculiar sight. Near the edge of the roof, a floating lavender haired girl was holding a struggling red-headed boy and tiny dragon Buddy. Unfairy was floating behind the girl laughing.

"Hey Unfairy, put those two down now!" Nate yelled getting the Wicked Yokai's attention.

"Hehehehe, I was wondering when _his_ Buddy would show himself. Oh well, be careful what you wish for," Unfairy and Kuguru said at once before dropping Gao and Drum.

"Ahh!" The two yelled prompting Nate and Venoct to chase after them. Unfortunately, Nate and Venoct were too slow and it looked like Gao and Drum would meet their fate when a green blur scooped them up from the sky.

"That was a close one," a blue haired boy dressed in the Buddy Police uniform said floating after them.

"Thanks Tasuku, thanks Jack. We would have been pancakes if you weren't here," Gao said from his place on Jack's back.

"It's no problem, Gao. I'm just glad that you are okay," he replied. "Now, I have a job to do."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. That monster is a criminal from the Yokai World, therefore it is my responsibility," Nate said confidently floating up towards Unfairy.

" _Did he say the Yokai World? Tasuku, if what he says is true, then I can not allow you to fight,"_ Commander I's voice came through Tasuku's communicator.

"Are you sure, sir? We don't know anything about his capabilities as a fighter," the Boy Wonder Cop asked.

" _You must allow him. The Yokai World is just now starting to come into contact with us. They are an extremely powerful world that don't exactly follow the same rules that other worlds do. A single fighter is able to use multiple Buddy skills despite only having one Buddy. Though it could be a special case, as there is only one registered Buddy fighter using a Yokai World Deck!"_ The commander explained.

"If that's true, then who is the fighter?" He asked.

" _His name is Nathan Adams though he prefers to be called Nate. As of right now, he is the ambassador and peacekeeper between the Human World and the Yokai World. As part of the agreement between the two worlds, should young Nate confront a criminal Yokai, he has the authorization to deal with the Yokai first, regardless of any Buddy police in the area,"_ I explained once more.

"If that is the rule, then I understand. But know that if Nate loses, I will step in to deal with this monster," Tasuku proclaimed.

" _I would expect nothing less, but I don't think that you have to worry about anything,"_ Commander I said.

 ***Meanwhile***

"Alright, Unfairy. It's time to let that girl go. Give in peacefully or face me in a Buddyfight," Nate proclaimed.

"I choose neither," Unfairy said taking the possessed girl and beginning to fly away. He didn't get far before Venoct appeared in front of the Wicked Yokai.

"My liege warned me that you might try to escape so he gave me this. Are you ready, Nate?" Venoct asked taking out a mirror like object. Nate nodded with his hand on his core gadget. "Evil being, be trapped in the dark realm where you belong. Activating Yokai Stadium!" He shouted throwing the mirror in between Nate and Unfairy.

An orb of light appeared from the mirror before enveloping Nate, Unfairy, Kuguru, and everyone else. When they reappeared, they were on a buddy arena (I really can't think of a good description for the arena).

"What just happened?" Gao asked from the center battleground where he, Drum, Baku, Tasuku, and Jack were standing.

"This is the Yokai Stadium, a Buddyfight arena built to trap trouble making Yokai," Venoct explained from his position in the upper Flag zone.

"The only way to escape this field would be to beat me in a Buddyfight, Unfairy," Nate proclaimed readying his core deck case.

"This is so unfair," Unfairy and Kuguru shouted.

"It's the only way to escape, but if you lose you will be turned back into a card," Nate reaffirmed.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Unfairy said through Kuguru.

"Wherever there is a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" A female voice proclaimed as a silver UFO materialized above the field. "Warp successful," the UFO said as it opened up to reveal a pink haired girl with a microphone. A pair of tentacles appeared behind her holding up a camera. "A dedicated reporter will even travel to other worlds to commentate, but where are we?" She asked confused.

"We are in a special stadium created to subdue monsters from the Yokai World. If someone wants to get, they must Buddyfight," Nate explained.

"Yokai World? I've never heard of that world before," she said.

"It's not important right now. I'll explain everything later, but right now I need to deal with Unfairy," Nate said.

" All non-fighters, please vacate the field," She said shooing Gao and his friends off the field.

"But what about Kuguru?" Gao asked.

"Don't worry about her. When a possessed human is beaten in a Buddyfight, the Yokai that was beaten gets rejected," Nate explained.

"Alright, man. We're counting on you to save Kuguru!" Gao called out as he exited the field.

"No problem, she'll be back to normal in no time!" Nate reassured as he got ready to fight. "Make sure you take the stairs on the right. They lead to the stands so you can watch."

"Mischievous beings hidden from sight. Come on out my friends! Luminize, Psychic Specters!" Nate yelled as his deck case changed into his sword. Oddly enough, there was no Buddy monster behind him.

"Wicked, sticked! Who's calling Wicked? Luminize! Wicked Yokai's Call!" Kuguru said as the core gadget formed into a flame similar to the one on Unfairy's chest.

"Okay everyone, shout it out with me. BuddyyyyFight!" Paruko shouted.

"Raise the Flags!"

"I fight for Yokai World!" Nate said as a flag shaped like a fireball appeared with the Yokai Watch face in the center floated behind him.

"I also fight for Yokai World!" Kuguru and Unfairy said.

"What is this? Both fighters are using a world that I have never heard of," Paruko commented overdramatically.

 ***Buddy police office***

"We just lost contact with Tasuku," an officer informed the commander.

"Hey, there is a Buddyfight with the illegal monster being broadcasted live. It is between Kuguru and Nate Adams." Stella said from her position.

"How is that possible? Wait, the announcer, isn't that Paruko? Doesn't she have a unique Buddy that let's her warp places? She must have used that ability to report this," The commander reasoned.

 ***Springdale; Adams House***

"Mrs. Adams, are you in?" Katie asked as she opened the door.

"Katie, what a surprise? Is Nate with you," Mrs. Adams asked from the kitchen.

"No, I actually came to ask you about something. A monster named Venoct came from Nate's deck and told Nate to follow him. Was Venoct Nate's Buddy?" Katie asked.

"No, Nate's Buddy is very special and doesn't come over often because of responsibilities in his world. Sit down, and I'll explain everything I can. I'll go make some snacks first," She said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Adams," Katie said as she took a seat in the living room. The TV was already on, and it was turned on to the Buddyfight channel.

"The match between Kuguru Uki and Nate Adams will now begin. Kuguru gets the first move," Paruko said on the TV.

"Mrs. Adams, Nate is on TV!" Katie yelled.

"That's good. At least I know what he is doing then," came the response causing Katie to sweatdrop.

"She's taking this awfully well."

 ***Yokai Arena***

"Charge and Draw. I'll start by calling Wicked Minion, Loiter (5000/2/3000) to the center," Kuguru said bringing forth a worm-like monster. "Loiter attack the fighter," she commanded.

"Ahh," Nate yelled as he lost two life points.

|End of Move|

Kuguru: 10 life points; 3 gauge; 5 cards; Left - empty; Center - Loiter; Right - empty; no item.

Nate: 8 life points; 2 gauge; 6 cards; Field - empty

|Your move|

"Hey human, is your Buddy coming, or is this just not important enough for _him_?" Unfairy asked scathingly.

"He'll come eventually, but right now you need to deal with me. It's my turn now," Nate said. "Draw. Charge and draw. I call Heroic Yokai: Hovernyan (4000/1/3000) to the left, and pay one gauge to call Cat from the Future: Robonyan (4000/1/5000) to the right. Finally, I'll send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone to equip the Bold Basher (4000/1)," Nate said as a wooden bat covered in something red appeared in his hand and a pair of glasses appeared over his eyes. (It is Nathaniel's weapon from the games).

"But that is just a regular bat. How is that a weapon?" Paruko asked.

"Not that!" Unfairy screamed as he hid behind Kuguru who recoiled at the sight of the weapon.

"The Bold Basher is covered in the juices of the spiciest and hottest peppers known to man and Yokai. The slightest blow can cause burns on just about anyone, even a dragon." Nate explained holding up the stick.

"That sounds terrifying. ," Paruko said as she floated above the Nate.

In the spectator stands, Drum suddenly jumped up.

"I don't believe you. Nothing can cause a burn to a dragon!" Drum shouted.

"Believe what you want," Nate said as he prepared to fight.

"But none of your monsters or your item has enough attack power to defeat Loiter!" Paruko said.

"That's easy to beat. Hovernyan link attack with me!" Nate said as he jumped towards Loiter with Hovernyan following close behind. "When Hovernyan attacks the center monster during a link attack with the player, he gains +1000 critical, +1 critical, and the [Penetrate] ability. And when I link attack, I gain +2000 and [Penetrate]." Nate declared as they attack Loiter. Loiter managed to avoid the combined attack before...

"Gusty cross paw!" Hovernyan yelled as a spiral of wind blasted Loiter towards Nate.

"Take this!" Nate yelled slamming the bat into Loiter destroying it. "Don't forget, penetrate!" Nate said as the two slammed into Kuguru dealing 3 damage.

"It's too spicy!" Kuguru and Unfairy yelled in tandem.

"Now, I attack you directly with Robonyan!" Nate declared.

"Rocket Punch!" Robonyan said as he launched his fists at Unfairy dealing one damage.

|End of Turn|

Kuguru: 6 life points; 3 gauge; 5 cards; Field - empty

Nate: 8 life points; 2 gauge; 4 cards; Left - Hovernyan; Center - empty; Right - Robonyan; Item - Bold Basher

|Your Move|

"My turn. I draw. Now i charge and draw," Kugaru said looking at her cards before smiling. "He's here. I pay 2 gauge to Buddy call to my center, Wicked Yokai Elite: Unfairy (5000/1/5000)." She said as Unfairy floated to the center.

"The Buddy gift gives Kuguru 1 life," Paruko said.

"When Unfairy is called to the field, I can destroy an item or monster card on the field. So say goodbye to your Bold Basher," Kuguru said before the Bold Basher was destroyed.

"Thanks for that," Nate said getting strange looks from Paruko and Kuguru. "You see, when Bold Basher is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can equip an item card from my hand and ignore its equip cost. Now, I equip the Cosmolauncher!" Nate said equipping a large rocket launcher. "Normally, I would have to pay 2 life points to equip this card so thanks for this."

"That is so unfair! I cast the spell, Y-cola which increases my gauge by 3. Then I call Gnomine (3000/1/3000) to the left and Defectabull (2000/1/5000) to my right. Then I pay 2 gauge to cast Set spell, Wicked Alliance. This spell makes all size 2 Wicked Yokai monsters size 1 and increases the attack and defense of all Wicked Tribe members by 1000 for every Wicked Tribe monsters on my field, and when there are three Wicked Tribe monsters on the field, all my monsters gain +1 critical," Kuguru said.

"I move Robonyan to the center, and he gains +2000 defense whenever he is in the center," Nate said as Robonyan flew over to the center.

"I attack Robonyan with Unfairy." Kuguru said. Unfairy flew up and slammed into Robonyan sending him flying.

"I'll be back," Robonyan said before being destroyed.

"Next, I'll attack you with Defectabull & Gnomine," Kuguru commanded.

"Ahh," Nate yelled as he was hit.

"When Gnomine deals damage to the opponent, I can add one card to my gauge and gain one life point." Kuguru said.

|End of Turn|

Kuguru: 8 life points; 4 gauge; 1 cards; Left - Gnomine; Center - Unfairy; Right - Defectabull; Item - None

Nate: 4 life points; 2 gauge; 4 cards; Left - Hovernyan; Center - empty; Right - empty; Item - Cosmolauncher

"An amazing counterattack by Kuguru takes out half of Nate's remaining life points. What will he do next.

|Your Move|

"You'll see. Now I draw. Charge and Draw. I'll start by sending three cards from my deck to the drop zone to call Lucky Yokai: Ol' Fortune (2000/1/4000) to the right. When this monster is called, the top three cards of my deck are drawn and you have to choose one card," Nate said pulling up three cards.

"I choose the one in the middle," Kuguru said.

"Ok, the remaining two cards go into the gauge. Finally, by discarding one monster card from my hand, I can call Space Otter: USApyon (4000/1/3000) to the center," Nate said.

"Ready for duty, dani," USApyon called out.

"Excuse me, Nate, but that is a rabbit, not an otter," Paruko said.

"I'm an otter! I just happen to dress like a rabbit, dani!" USApyon yelled firing a beam from his ray gun at Paruko who narrowly avoided it.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," the reporter apologized as she retreated into the UFO.

"Alright, now I activate USApyon's ability. By paying one gauge, USApyon gains +1 critical, +4000 attack and the [Double attack] ability," Nate said.

"Now we're talking, dani," USApyon said pushing two buttons on the bottom of his helmet before black smoke covered his face and his eyes turned into red slits. "VADER MODE!"

"Now, Hovernyan and I will perform another link attack on unfairy," Nate said.

"But you have a monster in the center, how is that possible?" Paruko proclaimed.

"By discarding one monster card from my hand, I am allowed to attack even when there is a monster in the center," Nate said firing a rocket with Hovernyan following right behind it.

"But I just got out of here. How unfair!" Unfairy said before he was destroyed.

"Don't forget about my ability! Gusty Cross Paw!" Hovernyan shouted punching Kuguru.

"When Unfairy is destroyed by an attack, I can destroy an item on the field," Kuguru said destroying the rocket launcher.

"When Cosmolauncher is destroyed, I can draw a card. If the card is an item card, I can equip it ignoring the equip cost. So I draw!" Nate said pulling up a card and turning it around to reveal a monster card. "Unfortunately, no luck," Nate said. "Moving on, Ol' Fortune attack the fighter! You too, USApyon!" Nate said.

"Have at thee!" Ol' Fortune said launching his bags at Kuguru.

"Take this, Dani!" USApyon shouted firing his laser.

"Ahhh!" Kuguru shouted as she was shocked.

"When USApyon deals damage to a player, he gains +1 critical," Nate explained.

 ***Stands***

Gao and the others were watching the fight anxiously. "Man, Nate is really putting up a good fight. After this, I want to Buddy fight him!" Gao said.

"First, we need Nate to free Kuguru, then you can ask him to fight you," Baku said.

"But it looks like he's going to win right now," Drum said.

"Don't be surprised. You never know what may happen in a Buddyfight," Gao said.

"I'm surprised that the Yokai World actually exists. I thought they were a myth," Jack said.

"You know about them. Why didn't you say anything?" Tasuku asked.

"There a local legend between worlds, so I wasn't sure they even existed.. The Yokai World is a world that influences all the other worlds. Strange behaviors, impossible events, according to legend, a monster from Yokai World is responsible," Jack explained.

"That sounds amazing," Gao said.

"But the real scare is when it comes to the world's leader, King Enma. Young dragons were told that if you ever lie, Enma would rip out your tongue," Jack explained.

"That sounds terrifying!" Gao said.

"You don't know the half of it. King Enma is said to be the strongest monster there is," Drum said.

"I wonder if we are going to ever meet him," Gao said.

* **Back to the fight***

"USApyon, attack the fighter!" Nate said.

"Face my fury!" USApyon said firing his laser gun.

"I cast No-Way which reduces the damage I take by 2," Kuguru shouted as a white wall blocked the laser.

"I tried my best, dani," USApyon said panting.

"When USApyon uses his ability, he loses 3000 defense until the end of your next turn." Nate explained.

|End of Move|

Kuguru: 2 life points; 4 gauge; 0 cards; Left - Gnomine; Center - Empty; Right - Defectabull; Item - None

Nate: 4 life points; 4 gauge; 4 cards; Left - Hovernyan; Center - USApyon; Right -Ol' Fortune; Item - None

"With her final card, Kuguru managed to defend herself from Nate's brutal attack!" Paruko shouted waving her arms around.

|Your Move|

"Finally, I draw, but I'm not going to charge," Kuguru said holding up a card.

"This doesn't seem good," Nate said preparing himself.

"Cast, Wicked Call! When my center is empty, I can pay two gauge and cast this card. I can choose up to three size 1 Wicked Tribe monsters from the drop zone and call them without paying the [call cost]." Kuguru said as a portal of darkness formed above them. "I call Unfairy back to the center, and when Unfairy is called, one monster or item is destroyed. Say good-bye to Hovernyan." Kuguru said.

"Stay strong, Nate," Hovernyan managed to say.

"Defectabull destroy USApyon," Kuguru and Unfairy said together.

"But I wanted to do more," USApyon said as it was destroyed.

"When Ol' Fortune is the only monster on the field, he gets destroyed," Nate said as his remaining monster got destroyed.

"Gnomine attack the fighter, and don't forget that when I have three Wicked Tribe Monsters on the field, all my monsters gain +1 critical," Kuguru said.

"Ugh," Nate grunted as his life was lowered to 2 points.

"Now, I will finish you off," Unfairy said as he flew towards Nate.

"Not so fast, I cast Defense Talisman! This card nullifies a direct attack and gives me 1 life," Nate proclaimed as a giant talisman appeared in front of Unfairy.

"You got lucky. On my next turn, I will defeat you," Kuguru said.

|End of move|

Kuguru: 2 life points; 3 gauge; 0 cards; Left - Gnomine; Center - Unfairy; Right - Defectabull; Item - None

Nate: 3 life points; 4 gauge; 3 cards; Left - Empty; Center - Empty; Right -Empty; Item - None

"And with that, Nate barely escapes defeat with the appearance of a timely defense spell, but with no monsters on the field, what will he do?" Paruko asked.

|Your Move|

"Just wait and see. I draw, and I charge King of Yokai: Lord Enma and draw. When Lord Enma is put in the gauge, I can return him to my hand and put the top two cards in my deck to the gauge," Nate said as he returned the card to his hand. "Since I have more than six monsters in the drop zone, I pay 2 gauge and call my Buddy," Nate proclaimed as he crushed the card in his right hand.

"He just crushed his Buddy's card! You can't call any monsters without a card. Why would he do this?" Paruko screamed indignantly.

"To bring balance between the Human World and Yokai World, you stepped down into the world to guide it. Ruler of the Yokai, heed my call," Nate said as he opened his hand revealing a medal. "Come on out my Buddy, Lord Enma! Yokai Medal do your thing!" Nate yelled as he inserted the medal into his watch before raising it into the air where is started shining.

 ***Stands***

"Did he say Enma?" Jack yelled.

"He can't be here! Kid, you have to hide me! I don't want my tongue ripped out!" Drum shouted hiding behind Gao.

"I can't believe the Buddy of the strongest monster is fighting in front of us!" Tasuku said.

"The strongest monster, huh," Gao said.

 ***Battle***

' _Ladies and Gentlemen… Lord Enma!'_ The watch called out.

' _Enma, Enma … It's really him, Enma'_ The watch continued to call as a great ball of fire appeared over the field.

' _Enma, Enma, Enma.'_ Was said before the fire dispersed to reveal a red skinned humanoid monster with spiky blond hair. The background seemed to blacken behind him into a wall of rock before lava burst out of the wall forming ENMA (x000/2/x000)

"It sure took a long time for you to call me, Nate," Enma said as he floated above everyone with a fiery aura around him.

"Sorry, but it took some time to get everything ready to call you," Nate said sheepishly. "I

"When Lord Enma is called, two monster cards from the drop zone are moved from the drop zone to the soul and he gains +1000 attack and defense for every monster card in the drop zone. Right now, there are 7 monster cards in the drop zone, so Enma has 7000 attack and defense," Nate said as the fire around Emma increased.

"This is not good for me?" Unfairy stated nervously.

"No, it is not. Enma, if you would do the honors?" Nate asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Enma said as he launched himself towards Unfairy.

"This is so unfair. I can't beat Enma," Unfairy said as he was destroyed.

"When Unfairy is destroyed by battle, I can destroy one monster or item on the field. I choose Enma," Kuguru said before realising something. "Why aren't you being destroyed?"

"As the Great King of Yokai World, I cannot just leave my subjects because of an effect. The only way to beat me is through battle," Enma declared.

"Not to mention Lord Enma has a double attack," Nate said.

"What!" Kuguru said as she saw Enma head towards her.

"I do not hit you out of pleasure, but to cleanse you of your inspiriting. Meteor Punch!" Enma called launching a flaming punch at Kuguru sending her flying back and destroying the flag.

|End of Game. Winner Nate Adams|

As soon as the announcement was made, a card flew from Kuguru's body towards Nate who caught it. He crushed the card in his hand and opened it up reveal a medal with chains wrapped around him.

|Battle Over. Deactivating Yokai Stadium|

Nate's Core Gadget's announcement was followed by a flash of light as the Stadium deposited everyone onto the roof of Aibo Academy. The mirror that contained the Yokai Stadium flew over to Nate's pocket where it rested itself halfway in the pocket before sticking its tongue out. "Man, I'm tired," it said.

"The mirror is alive!" Baku shouted.

"What!" Gao and Drum shouted backing away from Nate.

"It's not that surprising. Mirapo is a Yokai who is able to transport people to another location. Unfortunately, Mirapo does have a limited amount of energy and transporting the amount of people to the Yokai Arena really has him drained," Nate explained.

"Cool! Gao, you need to get one of these! You'll never be late to school then," Drum said excitedly.

"Gee thanks, Drum," Gao said.

"Unfortunately, a pocket Mirapo is extremely rare, so the chances of finding one is next to none. This one is actually the one used to subdue criminal Yokai, hence its ability to open up a portal to the Yokai Stadium," Nate explained.

"Still, that is an incredibly useful monster. If the Buddy police had one, we would be able to handle criminal fighters with a lot more secrecy," Tasuku commented.

"Thanks. I can talk to Enma and see if he could get one for you, but I will take some time," Nate said. Before the conversation could continue, a phone ringed. Nate looked embarrassed as he took out his phone.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," Nate said. "Hi, mom," he said apprehensively.

" _Nathan Adams are you okay!_ " His mother's voice blasted from the phone.

"I'm perfectly okay. I subdued Unfairy and am talking to a few new friends. Why are you so worried?" Nate asked nervously.

" _The video suddenly cut off when you were summoning Enma. I were really worried that something happened to you_ ," his mother said. " _But I guess that since nothing happened, I can let you off the hook. But I expect you and your Buddy to be home soon. Supper is going to be ready soon, and Katie came over. I believe a certain someone owes her an explanation_ ," she demanded.

"Yes, mom," Nate said defeated. "Enma and I will head home. I'm over in Aibo, so it will take about a half hour to get home. I'll see you then," Nate said before he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, but I need to head home," Nate said.

"We really appreciate everything you have done for us," Tasuku said.

"Yeah, thanks for freeing me from that monster," Kuguru said shuddering.

"No problem. If you're ever in Springdale, don't be afraid to come find me. I'll show you around. Enma, it's time to go!" Nate called to his Buddy who was talking to Jack.

"Alright. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jack," Enma said walking towards Nate.

|Buddy skill on|

In a flash if light, a fiery star appeared underneath Nate's feet.

"Have a good day, everyone! I hope to see you guys again," Nate said before flew off.

"Hey, if you're ever in the area again, let's have a Buddyfight!" Gao called out.

"Kid, you can't be serious. Nate is the Buddy of the legendary Lord Enma! There's no way you could win!" Drum yelled.

"Sure, we'd love to! I'm looking forward to it already!" Nate responded happily.

"I'm holding it to you!" Gao shouted excitedly.

"See you guys!" Nate said before disappearing through the horizon with Enma.

"Wait a second, what did Nate's mom mean when the video was cut?" Paruko asked.

"Takochu!" Takosuke chued?

"What do you mean the power output was too strong?" Paruko screamed.

"Excuse me," a voice called cutting causing everyone to look around for the voice, "dyown here." Everyone looked down to see a small two tailed cat holding a piece of paper. "Nyate sent me here to give you this. He didn't have a chance to when his mom called. It's his number and address," the cat said handing the paper to Tasuku.

"Tell him thank you for me, um?" Tasuku said ending with a questioning tone. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Vehicle Hating Nekonomata: Jibanyan," the cat said as a piece of paper flew in front of him reading Jibanyan.

"He's so cute!" Kuguru said with hearts in her eyes before scooping up the startled cat.

"Hey, put me dyo... " Jibanyan said before turning into a purring mess in Kuguru's hands.

"It's kind of surprising how crazy Kuguru gets when cats are involved, bro," Baku said to Gao.

"I'm sorry, Nyate, but I won't be returning for a while," Jibanyan mumbled.

 ***Adams House; 30 minutes later***

"Mom, I'm home, and I brought Enma!" Nate said as he entered the house with Enma in a more human form. Enma's hair turned black, his skin became a dark tan and a pair of headphones covered his skin.

"Nathan Adams, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Katie yelled as she angrily stomped toward Nate and pulled him by the ear away from Enma.

"Enma dear, why don't you come in and eat," Mrs. Adams said as she entered the front door.

"But what about Nate?" He asked pointing to where Katie dragged his Buddy.

"Don's worry about him. He's having a long overdue conversation with Katie. You know how Nate is. He can't stay out of trouble. It's how he met you, remember," she reminded Enma calmly.

"Yeah, but I don't ever regret meeting him," Enma said fondly.

 **Chapter End**

 **Man, this took forever to write, but I'm really happy with this. In a separate page, I'll post Nate's and Unfairy's decks. Please note that it will be the full deck for both of them, but some of the card's abilities are still in work. Please note that unless I actually use the card in a chapter from this story, the card's ability may change.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and I will not be against taking card ideas from other people, but there will be a few rules. It has to be a yokai from either the game or show, so no OC Yokai. If you submit a card idea, I may change it to try to balance it (though I won't claim to be a great card creator). Be creative and don't just try to create an overpowered monster. I would rather have an ability that can be used creatively over an ability that makes a fight boring.**

 **That's all, I hope you enjoy this and I'm looking forward to continuing writing this story.**


	2. Untidy Makes a Mess of Things

**Chapter 2 - Untidy Makes a Mess of Things**

 **Welcome back. I don't have a lot to say for this chapter so let's just begin. I don't own Futurecard Buddyfight or Yokai Watch. If I did, we would have an English release for Yokai Watch 3 already.**

 **Legend**

"Talking"

|Core Gadget|

(Attack/Critical/Defense)

Player: Life value; gauge; hand cards; monster and item placement

" _Speech from devices"_

 _Writing_

' _special speech'_

 ***Location; Relative Time***

 **Chapter Begin**

 ***Springdale Academy; 8:20 A.M.***

It was just before the start of the school day, and students all over the school were mingling with each other. Among the crowd of students, a brown haired boy was walking towards a lone girl in his class. "Hey, Katie! Are you looking forward to today?" Nate asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm so excited! Today, I'm going to find my Buddy," Katie said, happily. "I really appreciate Enma letting me look for my Buddy in the Yokai World," Katie said a too little loud.

"Shh, keep it down," Nate demanded quietly. "If people know that I could take them to another world with monsters no one had ever heard of, there would be a riot of people trying to follow us. You're only allowed to come with me to the Yokai World because Enma is allowing you to," Nate explained urgently.

"By the way, do you know why I am allowed to look for my Buddy in Yokai World? From what I understand, you have to be someone special, right?" Katie asked causing Nate to snicker. "Hey, what's so funny?" She demanded angrily.

"Easy, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you're overthinking things," Nate started to explain appeasing his angry friend. "To become a Yokai World fighter, all you need to do is show enough potential for Yokai," Nate explained calmly.

"What do you mean by potential for Yokai?" Katie asked confusedly.

"Every Buddyfighter has a specific potential for a world based on their Buddy and their own self. The World helps to narrow down a fighter's specific fighting style while a Buddy helps to create a core fighting style." Nate said to his confused friend. Upon seeing that Katie's confusion wasn't lessening, he tried a different approach. "You know how Bear likes Danger World and Eddie likes Katana World?" Nate asked getting a nod from Katie.

"The two worlds fit into their personalities and play styles. Danger World's aggressiveness and Katana World's analytical play style work well with Bear and Eddie. They compliment each other well," Nate explained.

"Oh, I understand, now!" Katie said excitedly before realizing something. "When did you get so smart? A few months ago, I don't think you would have been able to explain anything to the extent you just did. And now that I think about it, your grades have gone up the past three months," Katie said causing Nate to shudder and tremble.

"Enma's right hand man, Nurarihyon, has been tutoring me so I don't embarrass his King," Nate stuttered out fearfully. "He was a harsh taskmaster, some of the exercises he put me through were insane, but he was extremely effective. I understand my classes and Buddyfighting better than ever, now," Nate explained happily.

"Wow, I'm kind of jealous. You got a personal tutor and a Buddy in one go," Katie said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, you don't want Nurarihyon as a tutor. He may be a good teacher, but he has issues with humans. When he teaches, he tends to take it out on me. I was lucky to survive at some points," Nate deadpanned causing Katie to laugh nervously.

"I guess you're right, but I can't help but wonder what my Buddy will be like? I hope they are nice," Katie said to herself.

"Hey, don't worry about who your Buddy is," Nate said putting a hand on Katie's shoulder breaking her from her thoughts. "From Nurarihyon's lessons, many fighters have never reached their fullest potential because they worried about their Buddy when they never needed to. But the greatest fighters were the ones who accepted their Buddy without a doubt, so don't worry about who your Buddy will be or what they will be like," Nate said removing his hand with a smile.

"Thanks Nate. You are a great friend," Katie said with slight almost unnoticeable blush.

"Nate, Katie, good morning!" Bear's voice said loudly stopping the two's conversation. They turned and saw Bear and Eddie approaching them. "What are you guys talking about?" Bear asked.

"Buddyfight, what else. Katie was wondering what her Buddy would be like when she finally meets him or her," Nate explained cheerfully.

"Really, what brought this on?" Eddie asked.

"I saw Nate's match against that rogue Yokai last night, and it got me thinking. What if I got taken over by one of those Yokai? I would be helpless, so I hope to get a Buddy to help protect myself," Katie explained to her friends.

"Yeah, it was crazy. Nate, how did you win? Just when you called your Buddy, the video cut off," Bear asked.

"It was easy," Nate started to explain before he was cut off by the warning bell. "But it will have to wait until later. I have enough tardies to last a lifetime, and I don't need anymore," Nate commented getting ready for school with Katie following after him. Bear and Eddie stared at their two friends blankly.

"Did Katie and Nate just blow us off?" Bear asked.

"Yep," Eddie said.

"Do you think they finally got together?" Bear asked.

"Nope," Eddie said. "If they did, Nate would be screaming from the rooftops in joy," Eddie deadpanned.

"Good point," Bear said heading to class.

 ***Roof; 3:05 P.M.***

"We should be free here," Nate said looking around to make sure that no one was on the roof.

"Is this really necessary?" Katie asked. "We just ditched Bear and Eddie as soon as class ended and you've been evading their questions about your match yesterday. What's with that?"

"The thing is, Enma wants to prepare me to the point where I don't need to rely on him to win a Buddyfight before he becomes publicly known as a Buddy. He's a really rare monster so the less people who know who my Buddy is the better," Nate explained before looking towards his pocket. "Mirapo, it's time to go," Nate said.

"Ok, one portal to the Yokai World coming up," Mirapo said floating out of Nate's pocket before growing to his full size. A seal in the shape of a whisp appeared on his body.

"Mirapo will be taking us to the Yokai World, so let's go," Nate said approaching Mirapo.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Katie asked apprehensively.

"It's perfectly safe, here I'll show you," Nate said stepping into Mirapo. A second later, his head appeared looking inquisitively at Katie. "Are you coming or what?" Nate challenged causing Katie to huff.

"Move over, I'm coming through," She said walking through Mirapo. When she got through, she was astounded to see a huge metropolis all around her with Yokai traveling about throughout the city. "Is this the Yokai World?" Katie asked amazed.

"Only part of it," Nate said. "Welcome, Katie, to Yo-kai-lifornia!" Nate said dramatically.

"Really? Yo-kai-lifornia?" Katie asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yep. The Yokai love their puns, so expect a lot of them," Nate responded casually. "Now, the first thing to do is visit Enma's castle to get you a core gadget and a Yokai Watch," Nate said walking towards a large palace in the distance.

"Wait up, Nate!" Katie called rushing after her friend. "What do you mean get me a Yokai Watch? And I thought you needed to get a Buddy before you can get a core gadget?" Katie asked walking alongside her friend. As she walked, she noticed all the weird looks she got from the passing Yokai.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this. Yokai monsters exist in the Human World, but they are invisible unless they are in a Buddyfight or they choose to be seen. The Yokai Watch is the most convenient way to see the Yokai, and if you befriend them, they will give you a medal that you can summon them. It works different than a card because Yokai summoned through the medals have full access to their abilities in the Human World," Nate explained.

"Woah, but what about the core gadgets?" Katie asked once again.

"When you fight for Yokai World, you need to get a special core gadget in order to fight. The Yokai World exists on a very specific, but random frequency that prevents most people from accessing it. The core gadgets we have are created with the express purpose of resonating with this frequency. Without it, we would be unable to call monsters. Aside from that, the core gadget has a special function that lets us access multiple Buddy skills from our Yokai, and has the ability to equip the Yokai Watch in a case of emergency to give us full access to the abilities of our cards by drawing on the power of our partners. This function is put in place to protect us from rogue monsters and fighters," Nate continued.

"But why would rogue monsters or fighters target us?" Katie asked.

"The Yokai World is a very exclusive world where only a few trusted and approved people are allowed to fight with. Some people will ignore that and try to take our cards because they think having rare cards will make them unbeatable. Our Buddy's may not be able to help, and we needed a way to prevent that, so the special defense protocol was created," Nate explained.

"Wow, but are the Buddy Police okay with this? If we are able to make our cards real, wouldn't that cause problems?" Katie asked.

"It would, but the Buddy Police already has a way to make their cards real," Nate revealed to his friend.

"What?" Katie shouted causing a bunch of Yokai to look their way.

"Easy now, guys. Nothing to be alarmed about," Nate calmed the crowd causing them to resume their business. "Be careful with your volume. The Yokai may have gotten used to my many trips to their world, but that does not mean that they are completely trusting of me," Nate explained urgently. "Anyway, only Tasuku is able to use that specific power, and he calls it the Future Force," Nate explained.

"Any more bombs to drop on me?" Katie asked trying to process all that she just heard.

"Your about to meet Nurarihyon, the distributor of the core gadgets and Yokai Watches," Nate said nonchalantly as the two reached the gate to Enma's palace. The two guards in front of the gate held up their spears in preparation for a confrontation, but lowered them when Nate showed his Yokai Watch to them. The door opened behind the guards revealing a large open room with several statues. In the middle of the room, there was a pale skinned, white haired man flanked by a cat and dog yokai holding a pink deck case and pendent watch respectively.

"Greetings, young lady," the man said. "I am Nurarihyon, the personal advisor of Lord Enma. Unfortunately, his majesty is currently busy right now, but he has explained the situation to me so I have already taken the liberty of preparing a core deck case and Watch for you," Nurarihyon said motioning to the Yokai behind him who handed the items to Katie.

"Thank you, sir. Please give my thanks to Lord Enma when you have the opportunities," Katie said bowing towards Nurarihyon eliciting a smile from the man.

"At least you have manners. Unlike your friend over there," he said looking disdainfully at Nate who waved dismissively.

"We already talked about this. Enma considers me his equal and prefers for me to talk to him like I am talking to a friend. I know you don't like how I address him, but you must remember that he really doesn't care for formalities," Nate shot back causing a huff from the advisor.

"He really shouldn't act like that. It is unbefitting of a king," he complained.

"Let him be. Enma wants to build relationship with his subjects, so he can't act like a stuffy ruler everytime someone talks to him. That is his wish, so you must obey it," Nate replied causing Nurarihyon to deflate.

"You're right. I cannot forget my Lord's wishes. Just like he wishes to build relations with humans, he also wishes to be a kind ruler to his subjects. Thank you for reminding me of this. I have much to think about. Come, Inumaro, Nekokiyo, let us leave them to their business," Nurarihyon said leaving the room with his two men following him.

"I thought you said that he didn't like humans. Why did he act so respectful towards me?" Katie asked Nate later on as they left the palace.

"Nurarihyon is a very old-fashioned Yokai, so it's probably because you were so respectful towards him," Nate said with his hands behind his head. "He saw that you would be respectful to him, so he returned the favor. It also helps that he holds women in high regards."

"Huh, I guess he isn't so bad," Katie said. "From how you were describing him, I thought he would be a horrific monster."

"He really isn't a bad Yokai, but he has trouble opening up to humans. For centuries, he had the thought process that Yokai and humans should stay separate due to the previous King Enma, so Enma's ideology is taking him some time to adjust to," Nate explained.

"That's good to know. Now, what's next? I have my core deck case and a Watch, but where do I find my Buddy?" Katie asked.

"We won't find your Buddy by looking in a specific area or by trying to find a specific monster. You'll just find him or her naturally. Instead, I'm going to be taking you throughout Yo-kai-lifornia. If you find your Buddy today, than great, but don't be discouraged. We'll continue to come here until we find you a Buddy," Nate said.

"And if I never find my Buddy?" Katie asked causing Nate to laugh. "What's so funny?" Katie demanded.

"Katie, you don't seem to understand, but Buddies are drawn to each other. The worlds, themselves, help match humans and monsters together so that they form a positive relationship. Did you ever wonder why almost every Buddy monster and fighter have a great partnership with each other?" Nate questioned getting a shrug from Katie.

"I always thought that they were just lucky enough to be good friends," Katie said.

"Maybe, but there are way too many successful Buddy bonds for it to be just luck. I mean, just look at me. You wouldn't expect an average human to be partners with the King of an entire realm, but here I am. Sure, he is almost always busy, but he still makes time for us to hang out, and he is alway ready for a Buddyfight. He helps me out in my life, and I help him relax, enjoy life, and escape his duties," Nate explained.

"Alright, so where to now?" Katie asked after several moments of silence.

"Glad you asked. I have a few friends I want you to meet and a few places I want to show you," Nate said grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her into the city.

"Nate, slow down!" Katie yelled at her friend struggling to keep up.

 ***Master Oden's restaurant; 7:30 P.M.***

After a fun day for the two kids, Nate brought Katie to a restaurant owned by a friend of his. It was a simple restaurant with little decorations, but it was filled with a wonderful collection of smells. There were only a few Yokai in the building, including a red cat-like Yokai, two lion-dog Yokai, a dark kimono wearing Yokai, and an almost identical Yokai wearing a light blue Yokai. Upon noticing the two humans, the cat and lion-dogs seated themselves at the table.

"Nyate, what are you doing here, and who is this?" The cat asked chomping on a chocolate bar.

"Hey Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro. This is my friend Katie who is looking for a Buddy here. You can expect to see her around here for a while," Nate said catching the attention of all the Yokai in the restaurant.

"Oh my swirls! It's a pleasure to meet you," Komasan said bowing his head slightly with his brother following his example.

"It's nice to meet you too," Katie said.

The small group engaged in small talk after they ordered their meals. It was going good until...

"Have you had any luck, nyet?" Jibanyan asked curiously.

"None, I've met more monsters today than I ever have, but none feel right. I'm starting to think that I don't have a Buddy," Katie said unhappily.

"That kind of attitude is not allowed in my restaurant!" A large mannish Yokai called out as he approached the table holding a large tray with their meals on them. "One large order of Heartful Oden with a side order of Tuna Oden! One bite and I guarantee that you will be smiling in delight or my name isn't Master Oden!" The Yokai announced joyfully.

"Thank you, Master Oden!" Nate and his Yokai friends said happily while Katie looked on lost. The group started to pass out the food to each other before all the Yokai looked expectantly at Katie.

"Nate, why is everyone looking at me like if I am going to make a life changing decision?" Katie asked scared.

"Oh, I forgot about that. At Master Oden's and several other restaurants in Yo-kai-lifornia, whenever someone new comes in and tries the food, everyone watches to see the reaction. They do this to see if the chef can keep his word regarding his food. It has become a bit of a competition between the restaurants to see who can make the biggest impact on new customers," Nate explained. "No one is allowed to eat until you take a bite and give your critique."

"If you say so. Thank you for the meal!" Katie announced taking a bite of her food. She chewed it for a moment before a large smile appeared on her face. "This is the best food I ever had!" She said blissfully eliciting a cheer from the patrons before they started eating with renewed vigor. Unknown to them, a small smile appeared on the black kimono wearing Yokai shocking her companion.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's eat!" Nate said before he and his friends starting eating their food. For the next half hour, the four talked and laughed as they slowly ate their large meal. When they finally finished everything, the five left the restaurant with full stomachs and lifted spirits.

"Man, that was delicious," Katie said happily.

"No kidding. I love to eat at Master Oden's, nya!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Is it because of the food or the fact that serves tuna?" Nate asked snidely.

"Oh Nyate, you insult me. I go for both," Jibanyan said causing the two to laugh to themselves. Suddenly, the wall of a nearby building was destroyed creating a large cloud of smoke blasting Nate and Jibanyan back. From the cloud of smoke, a bulky Yokai with a spiky head and two tattoos of rhinos on his chest appeared sniffing the air. "I smell the stench of a dirty Human!" He shouted angrily.

"Nate/Jibanyan!" Katie, Komasan, and Komajiro yelled as they rushed over to check on them.

"Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Nate mumbled holding his head in his hands.

"Trucks! No truck shall hurt my friends! I will destroy all the trucks. None shall ever defeat the mighty Jibanyan!" Jibanyan slurred before falling behind Nate with swirls in his eyes.

"Nate are you alright?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Besides the splitting headache, I'm ok. I'm more worried about that Yokai. Mirapo, do you have any information on him?" Nate asked the small mirror-like Yokai.

"Bleh, I have a little information on him, and it's not good. He is the Wicked Yokai Executives, Untidy. He is supposedly the physically strongest Executive Yokai. Be careful with him," Mirapo warned as Nate struggled got up. Behind them, Komasan and Komajiro picked Jibanyan up and carried him off into the distance.

"Humans! I finally found you! I'm going to smash you," Untidy shouted as he charged at the group.

"Not so fast, you ugly beast! I command you to freeze!" A regal voice commanded as a gust of frozen wind surrounded Untidy freezing him mid charge. The purple kimono wearing Yokai from the restaurant calmly floated past the frozen Yokai with a similar looking Yokai following her. "Is everyone alright?" The purple Yokai asked calmly.

"We're ok, Damona. I'm a little dizzy, but I'm ok," Nate said politely surprising Katie with his words.

"Nate who is this?" Katie asked.

"This is Damona, the princess of the Oni Army and a friend of mine. Damona, this is my friend, Katie," Nate explained getting up and stumbling a little causing Katie to rush to support him.

"Really Nate, you're hurt, and you're more concerned with introducing me to a friend than getting help," Katie said.

"That's Nate for you. He cares more for his friends than he does for himself. When we first met, he was injured after running into one of my guards. I had never seen a human so I stepped in and introduced myself. He was actually excited to meet me and did something that my father has been trying to do for years, he made me smile. He was a total doofus too," Damona said giggling at the end causing Katie to look at Nate.

"Only you, Nate, can befriend a Princess by being stupid," Katie deadpanned.

"Hey! I can't deny that…" Nate said defeated.

"I know," Katie and Damona said in tandem causing the two to look at each other curiously.

"I don't want to interrupt this bonding moment, but we have a rogue Yokai that is about to break out his prison," Nate said pointing toward the cracking ice block holding Untidy.

"Wouldn't you just need to beat him in a Buddyfight to get him to turn into a card?" Katie asked.

"Normally, yes. But I don't think that I am in the best condition to fight him. I'm likely to collapse during the fight," Nate said weakly.

"Then it's a good thing that I am here," Damona said causing the two humans to look at her. "Young Katie, I am willing to lend you my strength. I have been watching you and I have found I like you. If you would do me the honor, would you like to become my Buddy?" She asked shocking Katie.

"What?" Katie shouted. "I can't be your Buddy." Katie denied.

"Why? I thought you came to our World to find a Buddy," Damona reasoned.

"But your a princess, and I'm just a normal girl who isn't even that good at Buddy fighting," Katie said.

"I don't care. If you hadn't noticed, Nate is the Buddy to the Ruler of the Yokai World, so it really doesn't matter. Besides, I already decided you are going to be my Buddy," Damona revealed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Katie asked angrily.

"Are you honestly that against me being your Buddy?" Damona shot back.

"No, but…" Katie started.

"No buts. I shall not have the human who I chose to be my Buddy doubt herself. Prepare yourself for the fight is about to begin. Mirapo, please prepare the Yokai Stadium," Damona commanded.

"You got it, your highness," Mirapo said floating in between the humans and Untidy.

"But I don't have a deck," Katie protested.

"Not a problem. Blizzaria, if you would," Damona said motioning to her look alike. Blizzaria approached Katie pulling a deck out of her kimono and handed it to Katie.

"This is the personal deck built by Damona's royal deck builders for whoever she chose to be her Buddy. It is called the Oni Army's Battle Cry. I look forward to seeing you use it," Blizzaria said before turning into a card and entering the deck herself.

"Now that that is taken care of, Mirapo open the Yokai Stadium," Damona said before a orb of light began to envelop Nate, Katie, Damona, and the halfway freed Untidy.

"But I'm still not sure of this," Katie said before the light fully engulfed her.

 ***Yokai Stadium***

"What were you thinking, Damona? I can't Buddyfight against a criminal," Katie demanded when the light finally died down. They were standing on the upper player area while Untidy was still struggling to free his lower body from the ice.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Nate has told me about you. According to him, whenever you guys fought, you almost always won," Damona said shifting Katie's angry gaze from her to Nate.

"Hey, I only told her the truth. You always beat me when we fought with those trial decks," Nate defended himself.

"That was before I saw you with your true deck. I don't think that I can even put up a good fight against you," Katie grumbled.

"Nonsense," Nate said. "Now you have a Buddy to fight with and a deck that I feel will work with you really well."

"But what if I mess up?" Katie asked.

"I already said no buts," Damona said. "I wouldn't worry to much about messing up. The deck you have is extremely powerful and I will be there to help you, too. Besides if you are worrying about living up to me being your Buddy, don't. I did not choose you as a Buddy because you are strong, I chose you because you can make me smile, so let's get out there and kick some Wicked Yokai butt," Damona said getting Katie to smile and turn to the finally free Untidy who was trying to smash through one of the walls.

"Why won't this wall just get smashed?" Untidy shouted. "Hey, humans, let me out!"

"I'm afraid that we can't do that," Damona said. "The only way to be freed would be to beat my Buddy in a fight, but if you lose you will be turned into a card."

"Fine! Human, you are about to be beaten by the strongest of the Wicked Executives, Untidy!" He boasted as he reached toward the flame on his stomach. "Wicked, sticked! Who's calling Wicked? Luminize! Wicked Yokai's Call!" Untidy said luminizing his deck.

"Your princess demands your presence. Answer her call and prepare for battle! Luminize, Oni Army's Battle Cry!" Damona said from behind Katie as she luminized her new deck. A white crown similar to the one on Damona's head formed with the signature crystal of a core gadget in the center spike.

"I'm still not sure about this," Katie said as she looked at the cards in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, Katie. Just play like you would play against me and you'll do fine. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit," Nate said causing Katie to smile.

|Raise the Flags|

"I fight for Yokai World," Katie proclaimed.

"I also fight for Yokai World," Untidy said.

All fighters: 10 life; 2 gauge; 6 cards; Field empty

|Untidy gets the first move.|

"Perfect, I charge and draw," Untidy said adding one card to his gauge and hand respectively. "I pay 1 gauge and call Mad Kappa (6000/3/3000) to the center field." He said as a kappa like figure with smoke covering its eyes appeared in a torrent of water. "Mad Kappa attack the fighter!" Untidy commanded.

"Hiya!" Mad Kappa shouted as it summoned a torrent of water from its jug dousing Katie.

|End of move|

Untidy: 10 life; 2 gauge; 6 cards; Center field - Mad Kappa

Katie: 7 life; 2 gauge; 6 cards; Field empty

|Your move|

"That stank," Katie said as she shook her head free of the water. "Ok, I just need to play like I am playing against Nate," Katie said. "Draw, charge and draw!" Katie shouted. "Ok, I think I have a plan. I discard one card and equip Maginyan's Wand (4000/1)." Katie said as a wand with a cat's paw appeared on the end in her hand. "Now, I use it's effect. Once per turn, I can cast a spell card from my hand or drop zone without paying it's cast cost. I cast the set spell, Terror Time from the drop zone!" Katie said. "When this card is on the field all Oni Army and "Oni Fighting Trainer, Sergeant Burly" become size 1 monsters and their call costs are reduced by 1 gauge but gain -1000 attack and defense. I pay one gauge and move the top two from my deck to the soul to Buddy call Princess of Oni: Damona (7000/2/5000) to the right field.

"When I am on the field, all call costs and ability costs of Oni Army monsters are reduced by one gauge," Damona said as she floated into position.

"I call First Oni of Terror Time: Gargaros (6000/2/6000) to the left, and Lady-in-Waiting, Blizzaria (5000/2/5000) to the center field. Gargaros, attack Mad Kappa!" Katie commanded as the large monster ran to attack. "Terror Time's second effect activates. Whenever an Oni Army monster attacks, the top card on my deck gets added to my gauge," Katie explained as her gauge increased.

"Garga!" Gargaros shouted as he slammed his club into the Kappa destroying him.

"And Gargaros has penetrate," Katie said as Gargaros stomped on Untidy.

"When Mad Kappa gets destroyed, I'm allowed to call one size one or lower monster to my field. I pay 1 gauge and call Schemer (5000/2/4000) to the center field. When he is called, I'm allowed to send one card from your field back to your hand. I choose to return Terror Time to your hand," Untidy said.

"That won't work. Terror Time can't be destroyed or removed from the field," Katie said causing Untidy to deflate. "Damona, attack Schemer," Katie commanded.

"About time," she said as she blew a torrent of cold air at the Wicked Yokai freezing it before it was destroyed.

"Double attack," Katie said as Damona attacked again.

"Cold!" Untidy screamed.

"Blizzaria, attack the fighter," Katie said.

"As you wish," Blizzaria said before summoning a large icicle that pierced Untidy.

"When Blizzaria deals damage to an opponent, I can add a card that has "Damona" in its name or description," Katie said as a single card was added to her hand.

|End of move|

Untidy: 4 life; 1 gauge; 5 cards; Field - Empty

Katie: 8 life; 6 gauge; 4 cards; Right - Damona; Center: Blizzaria; Left: Gargaros; Item - Maginyan's Wand; Spells - Terror Time

|Your move|

"Finally," Untidy said. "Draw. Charge and draw," he said. "I cast Y-cola," Untidy said as a soda can appeared in his hand which he drank from before throwing it haphazardly behind him. "This increases my gauge by three. I pay 2 gauge & Buddy call Wicked Elite Yokai: Untidy (8000/2/5000) to the center field." A replica of Untidy appeared. "Then, I call two Defectibulls (2000/1/5000) to the left and right position. Next, I discard 1 card from my hand to equip Wicked Fist (3000/0)." Untidy said as a giant fist appeared on his left hand. "I pay one gauge to activate Defectibull's ability. Blizzaria loses 3000 defense. Defectibull on the left attack her. Then other Defectibull attack the fighter," Untidy commanded.

"I'm sorry my lady," Blizzaria said as she was taken out by a vicious headbutt.

"Moo!" Defectibull shouted as he rammed into Katie dealing a single point of damage.

"I activate the effect of Wicked Fist," Untidy said. "I destroy the left and right position monsters to grant Untidy +3000 attack & +1 critical. My effect activates. Since I am the only monster on my field, I gain +2000 attack & defense, +1 critical and the double attack ability." Untidy said as he rushed towards Katie.

"I cast No Way!" Katie said a white wall like Yokai appeared in front of Katie reducing the damage she took.

"I still have my double attack," Untidy said as he punched Katie causing her to fall back.

"Ow!" She screamed.

"Katie!" Damona/Nate yelled in concerned for their friend.

|End of move|

Untidy: 5 life; 3 gauge; 0 cards; Right - Defectibull; Center - Untidy; Left - Defectibull; Item - Wicked Fist

Katie: 1 life; 6 gauge; 4 cards; Right - Damona; Center - Empty; Left - Gargaros; Item - Maginyan's Wand; Spells - Terror Time

|Your move|

"I'm all right," Katie groaned getting up. "And I'm ready to finish this," Katie said. "Draw. Charge and draw. I call Oni Trainer: Sergeant Burly to the center (5000/2/3000). When there is an Oni Army monster on the field, he gains +2000 attack and defense. Burly, Gargaros, attack Untidy." Katie commanded.

"Feel the Burn!/Garga!" The two shouted as they played beat on Untidy destroying him only for him to reappear.

"Soulgaurd." Untidy boasted until he saw Gargaros behind him.

"You forgot about my Penetrate!" Gargaros shouted slamming his club into Untidy.

"Hah, looks like your luck ran out, human. That's all the damage you will be able to do me. Your buddy doesn't have enough power to destroy me," Untidy shouted.

"Final Phase!" Katie shouted.

"Final Phase?" Untidy questioned.

"So that is the card she chose," Damona said.

"When I have a Wand item and Damona on my field, I can pay 3 gauge and deal 4 damage. I cast Shiny Chaos!" Katie said raising up her wand as her crown darkened and a dark kimono materialized over her clothes. A stream of darkness condensed at the paw of the wand as Damona breathed a stream of darkness into the orb causing it to grow in size. When it reached about the size of a basketball, the orb shrunk to the size of a tennis ball. Katie took aim at Untidy and fired. The darkness exploded into a giant column of darkness that spread across the roof of the Stadium. The flag behind Untidy destroyed itself as the life counter reached zero.

|End of Game. Winner Katie Forester|

From the cloud of darkness, a single card flew towards Katie. She grabbed it from the air and crushed it. When she opened her palm, the card was transformed into a medal with chains wrapped around it.

|Battle Over. Deactivating Yokai Stadium|

A flash of light enveloped the group before depositing them in front of Enma's palace. Mirapo flew out from the sky and landed in Nate's pocket.

"What are we doing back here?" Katie asked.

"We need to get your Buddy registered with the Buddy Police. Enma has a video phone that we can use," Nate explained entering the building with Katie's help.

 ***Conference Room; five minutes later***

After getting Nate treated, the group of three plus a worried Enma was talking to Commander I.

"And that is the situation, Commander I," the bandaged Nate said to Buddy police's commander as he was supported by his Buddy.

"I see. Well, congratulations on finding your Buddy, young lady, and thank you for stopping that rogue Yokai before it could enter the Human World. Please note, that you will be rewarded for your efforts. Tasuku didn't get the opportunity to say so either, but you will also be rewarded, Nate, for your efforts with Unfairy," I explained.

"Thank you, sir," Katie said.

"Now, onto more pressing things. I regret to inform you that there are most likely dark times coming. There have only been whispers and small signs, but someone is making a move now. I don't know who, but I have already caught several spies and some small amount of corruption in the Buddy Police," the commander explained causing Katie to gasp.

"That's quite the problem, but what can we do about that?" Nate asked.

"I need you to be a friend for Tasuku," he started but continued upon seeing Nate about to speak out. "I have reason to believe that Tasuku is going to be targeted by this new enemy. He is our best agent despite only being a child, and as a result, he tends to put too much pressure on himself to live up to the image that he has created. He might be an easygoing person, but he has too strong a sense of justice. At this point, if he loses his job from the Buddy Police, he will fall apart. What he needs is friends that he can rely on. I thank young Mikado for unknowingly bringing up this issue to my attention. His Buddyfight with Tasuku was the first regular Buddyfight he has had in a long time," The commander said.

"When you put it like that, I can see what you are talking about. I wouldn't have an issue doing it," Nate said.

"I wouldn't either. Tasuku does a lot for people. I think it's time that we did something for him," Katie said.

"Thank you. It is reassuring for me to hear such caring words. Mr. Adams & Mrs. Forester, I am glad that you are so willing to help out," he said. "Don't be afraid to stop by the Buddy police office. Now I believe it is getting late and you should be heading home. It is no place for kids to be out after dark. Commander I out." With his piece said, he shut off the connection.

"Geez, you think that he could at least wait for us to bid farewell," Katie grumbled.

"Go easy on him. Commander I is an extremely busy man. He doesn't always have time to exchange pleasantries," Nate defended.

"I must agree with Katie. It is unbecoming of a man of his position to behave like this," Damona said.

"Damona is right, Buddy. He could do to be a little more polite," Enma said causing Nate to pout. "He is right, though. You have all had a long day, and you need rest, Nate," Enma said looking directly at Nate.

"I know," Nate said sadly.

"Hey, I know you want to spend more time with me, and I have some good news. Your school is having a tournament soon, and I will be free during this time," Enma reassured.

"Do you mean?" Nate asked hopefully.

"I believe that now is the time to finally reveal the Yokai World to the rest of the worlds. Your fight with Unfairy was the first step thanks to that reporter girl. It is only a matter of time before others begin to get curious about our world. Best to sate their curiosity before they do something stupid," Enma said causing Nate to cheer before grabbing his head.

"Bad idea," Nate said groaning as he held his head in his hand.

"Let's get you home, Buddy. You need to take a nap," Enma said carrying Nate towards the Mirapo. He stopped at the door turning to Damona and Katie. "Katie, you also have my permission to use your new deck. There is no point in hiding the existence of our world anymore. Just make sure your parents know about it first," Enma said.

"Thank you, Enma," Katie said.

"Later Enny-boy," Damona said causing him to stumble at the door.

"Dang it, Damona! I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing," Enma shouted embarrassed causing her to giggle.

"Why do you think I do it?" she said causing Enma to grumble to himself.

 **Chapter End**

 **That took longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it. Things are beginning to heat up. I'll be taking a small break from this story for exams and to begin to work on my other projects. See you folks later.**


End file.
